


Let it Burn

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben has giant hands, Cunnilingus, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Horniness, Kissing, Nipple Play, Soft boi Ben Solo, Sunburn, Sunscreen, erotic sunscreen application, post-orgasm nap, practice safe sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Rey gets a really bad sunburn after a pool party at Rose and Hux's house. When they get home, her devoted boyfriend Ben takes care of her in more ways than one.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 150
Collections: Summer Fic Exchange 2020





	Let it Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/gifts).



> Dear [littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemistake): 
> 
> I've combined two of your prompts: heatwave, and serious sunburn! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you dearly to [k_puff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_puff) for the awesome beta read and [starlight_suns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_suns) for the sensitivity read!

“90 degrees. 90 degrees is _nothing_ Ben! I grew up in the desert, you’re just soft. This is a joke of a heat wave.”

“Well, I didn't, okay?” Ben whined as he fiddled with the suddenly useless thermostat in the hall, his brow furrowed in consternation. “Excuse me for wanting the bare minimum of human comfort.” 

“Oh, you’ll be fine. Besides, Rose and Hux invited us over to swim in their pool today, so we can both be spared a day of misery. Stop messing with that thing and go get ready! You can call the landlord in the car, but we have to get going or we’re gonna be late!” 

Rey busied herself with packing her bag, tossing in her sunnies, her floating unicorn drink holder, and some little umbrellas for the margaritas Poe had promised to whip up (but only if Ben helped).

“I’m not really a fun-in-the sun kinda guy. You know I burn easily.”

“Relax your diva-ness. Pack your SPF 1000, and I’ll make sure to spend extra time on your back,” Rey winked as she passed him in the hall on the way to the bedroom to put on her skimpiest bikini. She was determined to lift his mood on this beautiful summer day.

Ben finally gave up fiddling with the dial and joined her in the bedroom. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he spotted the three meager white triangles, which somehow formed a swimsuit, laid out on the bed.

“Oh, is this what you’re wearing today?” His mood was already improving and a devilish grin added some mirth to his voice as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Ben! Go get ready!” She laughed as he kissed her neck and nuzzled his nose into her hair. 

“Fine,” he retorted gruffly and ran to the bathroom to do some last-minute manscaping. 

Once “dressed”, she did a single rotation while admiring herself in the mirror. The bikini looked pretty incredible. It was bright white, with simple ties on the sides and gold star charms affixed to the ends. It would be her first full day in the sun this summer, so she made a mental note to pack a brand new sunscreen. She certainly didn’t want to use Ben’s annoying, opaque, white spackle. She had her own SPF 30 that she didn’t have to spend three hours blending into her skin. Plus, she always tanned well, having lived in Arizona her whole life. She shook her head, thinking of Ben’s pale indoorsy skin; the New Yorker knew nothing of the desert sun. 

Ben emerged from the bathroom a short while later, still in his black boxer briefs, his freshly scrubbed face glowing. His jaw dropped as he took her in.

“ _Fuck_...” He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear. She posed coquettishly. 

“D’you like?” She put one hand on her hip and crooked a finger in a “come-hither” motion with the other.

He growled and launched himself across the room, knocking her back onto the king-sized bed. He pretended to maul her with exaggerated snarls, nipping her shoulder gently and making her laugh hysterically.

“Ben! We’re going to be late!”

“You look so damn good, baby. I think I can see your nipples through this,” he murmured, sliding a thumb over one, bringing it to attention almost immediately. She shuddered under his touch, but laid a firm slap onto his chest, shoving him away. 

“Time. To. Go.”

He growled.“Your loss. But good luck keeping me off of you when we get home,” he replied darkly.

Rey laughed as he rolled off of her, and jumped up quickly to get her cover-up on before she could change her mind.   
  


* * *

They scrambled out the door so quickly, Rey almost forgot her keys. She made a mental note: towels–check, sunglasses–check, sunscreen–check, unicorn floatie–check, bug spray–check, check and check. She wondered (as she always did when she left the house in a hurry) if she was forgetting something, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. But she had the basics, at least. Anything she missed, she hoped Rose would have on hand at the house.

“You ready babe?” He grabbed his own sunnies and kissed her on the cheek as he exited ahead of her. “You got my sunscreen?”

“Yes, I have your tube of white paint right here,” she joked, feeling in the outside pocket to confirm. “Yup! Now let’s go!” She patted her bag. “Finn just texted me that Poe has guava _and_ mango flavors!”   
  


* * *

“Hey, you cool cats and kittens,” Poe greeted them from behind the tiki bar as they entered the backyard. It was a small space, but well appointed. The pool was large enough to fit a diving board and small slide, along with a tiki bar and some lounge chairs. There was also a deck leading up to the house, featuring plenty more seating and even a grill. Rose was already busy at the grill making burgers, hot dogs, and chicken. 

“Hey guys!” Rose called. Hux and Finn waved quietly from where they relaxed in the lounge chairs, already sipping their drinks. 

Rey walked up and fished two tiny umbrellas out of her bag and poked them into their drinks. “Working hard fellas?” she joked.

Hux tipped his glasses down as he took a sip out of a huge fake pineapple. “It’s not my fault Rose is the superior griller. I just do what I’m told and fetch things for her occasionally.” 

“ _Occasionally_ being the operative word,” Finn teased. “How ya’ doing, Peanut? I got your text. Poe is almost done with your guava margarita.”  
  
“Ah-mazing,” she grinned in return and went to join Ben, who was already at the bar donning an apron to help cut up some limes.   
  


* * *

The afternoon passed idly by, with everyone alternating between floating in the pool or lounging on the deck. 

Rey had taken extra care to cover every inch of Ben’s pale skin, taking her time especially with his moles. He looked positively ghostly, and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“No ray of sun will dare fuck with you now,” she laughed.

“Ha, ha,” he deadpanned. “Now let me do you.” 

“If you must,” she winked. 

She had a hard time not turning every joke into a sexual innuendo when he was in front of her very eyeballs, every damned day, looking like a whole snack. They’d only been together a few months, but she’d be damned if she’d ever been so fired up for anyone in her life. The way he touched her, kissed her, and held her set fire to her very soul. 

“Turn around, Niima,” he retorted, voice stern. He fished in her bag for her bottle of sunscreen and popped the cap, turning it over. Only a tiny, oily drop came out in his hand.

“Rey, this is empty.”  
  


She turned around, almost spilling her margarita. “What do you mean? I totally looked in my bag and it was…” 

She stopped. She had been in such a rush, and Ben had gotten her so worked up, that she had completely forgotten to throw in the new bottle of sunscreen like she’d intended.

“Well, no worries,” he soothed. “You can just borrow mine.”

“Pfft, no way am I using that crap! Does anyone else have an SPF below one million?” she shouted. 

“No, Rey, all of us take skin safety very seriously,” Hux responded, gesturing at his pale skin and freckles. 

“Yeah, minimum SPF 75 for me, Rey. Don’t you read any articles? Just because I am blessed with all of this melanin doesn’t mean I can forsake skin protection,” Finn admonished her. 

  
“He’s right,” Rose called from the grill as she expertly flipped a burger. “Don’t be silly. Just put on the damn sunscreen.”

“It’s just that mine’s much easier to rub in. I’m picky! Plus, this is going to take forever and I want to go back in the water!”

Ben fixed her with a disapproving stare, holding the open bottle of thick, white lotion, poised above his palm. 

“Ugh, fine. Ben, do your worst,” she sighed. She cringed as she heard the exaggerated blurping noises of the tube squirting into Ben’s palm.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Ben crooned as he kneaded the cream into her skin, taking care to avoid the meager string of her bikini, pulling it away from her skin to slide his thick fingers underneath. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned. “That actually feels really good. I take it back. Cream me up baby.”  
  


His dick twitched a bit in his shorts as he kneaded both thumbs into her lower back. His fingertips reached around her rib cage easily, gliding up and down her sides. Looking up to ensure that everyone else had gone back to napping, drinking, or floating, he tucked his fingers under her breasts, teasing the soft swells.

“Ben!” Her voice was a high whisper. “Behave!” 

He leaned forward, his hands spanning her entire torso. “I told you. When we get home, it’s over for you,” he growled into her ear. 

“Keep rubbing me like this and I’ll slip and slide all over you when we get home, baby.”

“That’s my girl.” He dipped his fingers all the way up into the meager cups, ghosting them over her nipples quickly, before pulling them back out to resume innocently lotioning her shoulders and the back of her neck.

Shivers went up her spine and goosebumps covered her body instantly and the throbbing returned. She couldn’t wait to get him home and stopped him before she soaked through her bikini bottoms. 

“Thanks babe, that felt nice. I’ll get the rest, I guess.”

“Rey! Can you come help me? I think Hux fell asleep!”

Rey jumped up to join Rose on the deck and Ben laid back on the lounge chair, willing his erection to go down. 

* * *

The next three hours flew by, ending with all of them on the deck, stuffed with Rose’s delicious creations as the sun started to go down.

“I couldn’t possibly eat another bite,” Rey groaned as she reached over to her plate and grabbed a chunk of potato salad and shoved it in her mouth. “Okay, that was definitely the last one.”  
  


“You’ve truly outdone yourself, darling,” Hux raised his glass to Rose. 

“To Rose!” Finn cheered, everyone else joining in the chorus.

Rose took a sip and glanced over at Rey, concern spreading over her features. 

“Rey, sweetie. You look a little… lobstery.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, your chest and stomach are bright red. I guess I didn’t notice until now, sorry hun. Didn’t you put on SPF gazillion?”

“Yeah of course, Ben put it on my ba….” Rey realized that she had never done her front. They’d only been in the sun for a few hours, but she had been in and out of the pool and had laid out in the lounge directly in the sun without even thinking. _Damn him and his magic fingers._

“Fuck!” She cursed herself for forgetting to pack her own stuff, and for being such a sunscreen snob. Now she’d be in pain for the rest of the night, and perhaps the next few days. 

“Babe, it's not that bad. You’re just a little...red. At least your back is okay,” Ben comforted her. “And your face is fine, presumably from your elaborate skincare routine.”

She gave him a dirty look, sitting up to try and peer at her own back. _Perfectly fine._

“This is all your fault, Ben!”

“My fault? I’m the one who put it on you!”

“You _distracted_ me,” she hissed. 

“I distracted _you?_ ”  
  


“Yes! With your pouncing when I was trying to get ready!”

“My pouncing? Really?”

“Okay, okay,” Poe waved his hands. “What’s done is done, kids.” He stood up and walked over to the tiki bar to grab an aloe leaf, one of his many creative margarita ingredients, and brought it back over to Rey. 

“Cut this open when you get home, let it sit for a bit and then rub it on. It’ll help.” 

“Thanks, Poe,” she smiled up at him and turned to Ben to stick her tongue out at him.

She wasn’t _actually_ mad at Ben. But having a sunburn would _really_ put a damper on her plan to seduce him in this bikini once they got home. It might be _days_ before she got laid again, and until then she’d have to watch him traipse all over the apartment looking delicious while she was unable to do anything about it.

Ben gave her his best puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry babe, you’re right. I rely on you to remember everything for me, I should have done the same for you.”

“I forgive you,” she smiled-- and she _did_ , even though it did nothing to quell her insistent horniness. 

“Well on that note, I think it’s time for you all to get the fuck out,” Rose joked. 

“Tell us how you really feel, Rose,” Finn quipped.

“Sorry you guys, but I really want to get laid tonight. I told Poe to cut you all off an hour ago so you should be good to leave...” she looked at her watch, nodding. “Now. You can leave now.”

Finn gave Poe a pained look of betrayal, and Poe shrugged in return. “Look, I don’t make the rules, okay? This is Rose’s house.”

“I can take a hint,” Rey scoffed, smiling. She winced as she stood up, her burnt skin pulling tight as she stretched.

“There, there,” Rose patted her back gingerly as she handed over her bag. “You’ll be fine. Now get out.”

Rey startled as Ben popped his t-shirt on and took her bag. “Yes ma’am!”

“We had so much fun, we’ll have to do this again soon,” Rose smiled sweetly as she shooed them towards the gate. “Bye!”

Hux stood sheepishly behind, waving at the group and slurping up the last of his margarita from his oversized pineapple cup as they were herded out to the front drive.

“Well, that was fun,” Poe laughed sarcastically. “See you lovers next time. And don’t forget to cut up that aloe as _soon_ as you get home! Put it in the fridge for an hour so it gets nice and cold.”

“Thanks, Poe,” Rey sighed. Ben slung her bag over his shoulder and grabbed her hand.

“Let’s get you home and rub you down, shall we?” Ben winked.

She shot him her best fake mad face, but laced her fingers with his as they walked to the car.

* * *

  
  


Ben popped the aloe in the fridge. “Go take a cool shower, and then I’ll rub this all over you, okay babe?” 

His expression looked so guilty and sweet. She figured she would milk it for a bit; those hands certainly _were_ good at rubbing.

She let the water run until it was tepid enough for her to withstand and jumped in the shower. Mercifully, the water was soothing to her fried skin. She ran a bar of oatmeal soap over it gingerly, just enough to clean off the chlorine and sweat she had accumulated during the day. 

Turning the water off, she grabbed her towel to gingerly dab the front of her body, grimacing at the pain. As she stepped out onto the fluffy white bath mat, tucking the corner of the towel over her breasts, her tender skin screamed in protest. Tying it low around her waist instead, she then bent down to twist up her hair in another towel, straightening back up slowly to prevent any extra suffering.

She stepped over to the sink and cleared the steamy mirror with a dry washcloth. Her eyes popped open wide and she laughed heartily as she took in the comical sight before her. Her torso was burned from collarbone to waist, and she imagined even lower than the mirror would reveal. There were two white lines leading diagonally out from her neck, landing above each breast at stark, pale triangles, each with a dusky pink nipple in the center. She pulled her towel apart again, standing up on her tiptoes to see how far down the burn went. Sure enough, she found a similar pattern around her bikini area. There were two thin strips where her waistband met the upside-down triangle, bright red framing paler skin. She looked like she was wearing a lewdly printed bathing suit. Ben was going to get a _real_ kick out of this. 

She winced as she dabbed the rest of the water droplets off of her skin and padded out to the bedroom, holding the towel loosely around her sore waist.

As she entered the bedroom, Ben moved to brush past her and go take his own shower, doing his best to hide his laugh as he passed. His smile grew wider and wider as he took her in.

“You okay there babe?” 

“Do I look okay, Benjamin?” One eyebrow raised up, nearly to her hairline. 

“Oh, sweetheart. Lay down on the bed. I’ll wash up real quick and be right out to take care of you. I’ll make it all better, I promise.” He kissed her gently on the forehead and snuck into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly, though it failed to muffle his laughter.

“Go ahead, laugh at your girlfriend’s pain. Hil _ar_ ious!” She yelled at the closed door. 

She breathed a deep sigh, draping her towel over the hamper. She then proceeded to engage in her ten-step skincare routine to calm her frustration. At least her face was spared. 

Ben emerged just as she was wrapping up, towel slung low around his waist. She loved when his hair was wet, slicked back from his forehead. One strand hung down in the front, a single droplet hanging precariously at the end, threatening to drop. He ran his hand back through his hair as he took her in. 

He opened his top drawer to pull out a pair of his signature black boxer briefs that molded to his adorably small butt and his much more generous package. They fit him like liquid, a second skin against his pale thighs. Despite her precarious state, her pussy throbbed with need.

He smiled at her, cupping her cheek and kissing her sweetly as he passed, leaving to procure the aloe from the kitchen. “I’ll be right back. Lay down and relax.”

“Thanks, babe. I’m ready for you to serve me,” she grinned, catching her lower lip between her teeth. 

She pulled the wrapped towel from her hair, shaking it out a bit and tossed it in the direction of the hamper. 

She winced as she got on all fours and then turned her body to carefully lie down on the bedspread. The landlord had, thankfully, fixed the central air conditioning while they were gone. The frigid air wafted through the vent on the ceiling above the bed, and her nipples responded in kind, hardening to tight buds. If she weren’t in so much pain, she imagined she might start pleasuring herself in anticipation of his return, feeling the sensuality of being completely bare with the gentle breeze floating over her naked skin. But she forced herself to wait patiently, face up on the bed. 

Ben returned after what seemed like ages. So long, in fact, that she had almost fallen asleep. 

He paused in the doorway to take in the view. 

The bed faced the door directly, and he could see all of her: her pert breasts and stiffened nipples, her taut stomach, her landing strip of hair leading enticingly to the perfect cunt he couldn’t get enough of. Her long, lean legs stretched out comfortably. 

She lifted her head to look up at him. “Are you just going to stand there all day staring? I’m hurting over here!” 

He blinked and shook his head, mentally calculating how to make the most of a bad situation. He crossed the space between them, holding a small dish of the aloe gel in his hands. 

“Sorry I took so long. I had to research the right way to cut up this thing. In the end I just called Poe to walk me through it.”

Rey smiled. “That’s kind of cute, actually. Thanks for going to all the trouble. I guess we could have just picked something up on the way home for...this.” She gestured at her scarlet-colored torso.

“No, no, it’s worth it. You deserve only the best, baby,” he smiled as he kneeled next to her on the bed. Placing the dish gently on the nightstand, he settled carefully next to her. 

“Okay, this is going to be cold, but hopefully in a good way,” he warned.

“I’m ready.” She braced herself as he dipped his fingers into the dish to pull up a big glob of the clear goo.

He started at her collarbone, using just the tips of his fingers to lightly massage it over her skin. She grimaced slightly at the touch, the first to land on her newly sensitive skin. 

“Does it hurt? I can try to be more gentle.” She peered up at him, deep concern lining his face.

“A little, but I’m okay. Keep going,” she insisted. “I’m tougher than I look.”

“Of course you are. My little badass,” he smirked.

Using featherlight strokes, he continued the delicate work of painting her skin with the pads of his fingers. He traced around the obscene triangles, careful not to waste any of the hard-won gel on any healthy skin. 

He finished her torso, and then painted her hips and the tops of her thighs. As time went on, she got used to the slippery motions, relishing being touched by him. He was so gentle, so careful, and his eyes were so loving, she had to close hers to avoid being swept away by the tenderness of this act of caring. 

It was the first time they had shared this type of experience. She had yet to rub his back while he hugged the porcelain throne, and he had yet to make her chicken noodle soup as she fought a cold. It was all so new, but this felt like a deeper step into intimacy—a milestone.

“There! All done,” he declared proudly. “I’m just going to clean this off and I’ll be right back, okay sweetheart?” He held up a sticky hand as it glistened in the dim light of the room. He kissed her forehead and leapt up to go back to the bathroom. 

Rey sighed and stretched out her limbs like a starfish, grateful her arms were at least free of burns so she could move them without cringing.

Ben returned, walking slowly to the bedside, as if assessing her like a prize that had been laid out for him. 

“You know, even like this,” he remarked, his voice quiet and soft, “you’re still so, so sexy.”

A thrill ran up her spine at the words, her pussy clenching. It didn’t take much for him to excite her, and he had just spent the last twenty minutes touching all but her most sensitive areas and looking at her like she hung the moon. 

“You really think so, huh? Even though I look like a lobster wearing a naked lady bikini?” she joked. 

“Absolutely. It’s kind of hot, honestly. Reminds me of how much I wanted to rip that bikini off of you before.”

She glanced over at him, sitting beside her, her eyes darting to the long, thick, cylindrical bulge bracing against the fabric of his underwear. His boxer briefs were a light, silky fabric and truly, they looked painted on. Her breath quickened and her heart began pulsing more steadily, getting louder in her ears. Her eyes roamed up to his abs, the soft skin stretching there, into the adorable crease that formed whenever he bent forward. She glanced up to his wide chest, marked with constellations of moles, each of which she had kissed in succession every time they made love. 

She met his eyes, sensing the hunger there immediately, imagining that it matched the desire in her own. He leaned forward to kiss her, arching over her body as he pressed his hand into the mattress on the other side of her, careful not to rest his weight against her. His lips were soft and warm, and she swiped her tongue between them to meet his, reaching her hand up to thread her fingers through his still damp hair. 

“Be careful baby. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he whispered. “Just relax. Let me take care of you.” 

He grasped the hand she had wefted through his hair, laying it down beside her on the bed. 

“Ben, you don't have to—”

He silenced her with a long finger over her lip, pulling it down slowly. “Shh. I want to. Unless you don’t—”

“No, no, I do. Go ahead,” she smiled. 

She had no idea what was coming other than the fact she liked the look in his eyes. The sweetness he had shown through this whole predicament suddenly dissolved into something more feral, more needy, and more fierce as his pupils widened. 

She was burned from her clavicle to her knees, so he would have to be extremely careful. He leaned over to lick the swell of the bottom of her breast before taking one taut nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue between his plush, generous lips. He moved further up to kiss her neck, avoiding her chest, using firm swipes of his tongue against the column of her neck, tracing all the way up to her earlobe. He worked it gently between his teeth and reached back down to gently knead her other nipple between his fingers. He lingered there, licking and gently nibbling, kneading and twisting until unbearable yearning threatened to split her apart. 

Abruptly, he stood up, leaving her desperate for more. 

Her mind raced with the possibilities, and she whimpered as he walked to the foot of the bed. He grabbed one ankle, slowly shifting her legs apart, then carefully let her foot rest back down on the bed before doing the same with the other. 

Her labia parted, adjusting to the new position, and she shivered as she felt a trickle of arousal seep out. It did not escape his notice, and she watched the satisfied grin spread across his face. 

She loved it when he smiled. It took over his whole face: his eyes crinkled at the corners, his nose squished up, his laugh lines deepened, and his adorable little snaggletooth peeked out on one side. 

He climbed back onto the bed on one knee, taking stock of where he could fit his large body without disturbing her further. He eventually leaned forward on his elbows, gently scooping underneath her to rest his hands under her ass, since her thighs were no longer an option. She met his touch by tilting her hips up and he chuckled softly, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. 

He met her eyes, and her brow furrowed slightly. “I’m going to be so careful, baby. Don’t you worry.”

He leaned forward, kissing the crease where her thigh met her vulva, an area blissfully spared from the wrath of the sun. He licked tenderly there in between light kisses, before turning his focus further inward, laving his tongue over her mound as he moved by millimeters to her most sensitive spots. She moaned softly, careful not to move her body too much for fear of angering her skin any further. 

“Does that feel good baby?” He murmured softly in between generous licks, before delving right up the center, his tongue licking a long, firm line all the way up to her clit. 

She mewled and her back arched. “Yes, that feels so good babe. _Fuck_!” 

He gave her another firm, enthusiastic lick up the center, his fingertips digging into her cheeks some more, and ended with a strong swirl of his tongue around her sensitive nub. He alternated between circling her clit with his tongue and long luxurious sucking, before bringing a hand down to insert two long fingers. He took his time breaching her, pushing them in maddeningly slow as his tongue pulled her up the ladder to what she knew would be an earth-shattering orgasm. 

Pumping into her in earnest now, his fingers quickly matched the pace of his enthusiastic tongue. 

“Ben…” she whimpered as she felt the pleasure slowly ratchet up to a crescendo. The sting of her skin was a scant memory, her hands grasping desperately at the bedspread for purchase. She rocked her hips softly into his face, his satisfied grunts joining her deepening moans.

“You can do it, baby. Come all over my face baby,” he breathed as he licked another firm stripe, removing his fingers before thrusting his tongue into her hole, teasing her as she dangled on the precipice of bliss. 

“Fuck, Ben, feels so good. Please don’t stop!” she whimpered, her back arching up, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

He lapped widely at her clit, thrusting his fingers back inside, pressing into her front wall, groaning heartily to spur her along.

“Such a good girl, baby. Come on, come for me baby. Come for me now. Come in my mouth.” He pressed his flattened tongue hard against her clit, before sucking even harder as he thrusted deeply, pressing hard on her g-spot.

“Yes, yes, _yes_!”

She screamed, her orgasm thundering through her core and up her spine. The tension crackled and snapped up her through body like electricity along a live wire, up through her neck and over her scalp before settling over her like a thick warm blanket, soothing her whole body. 

He lapped at her gently, savoring the rush of slick that continued to seep out, gathering it with his tongue, as he laved wet kisses all over her unburnt skin, still swollen from arousal. She bucked in response, sensitive from her climax and she giggled with increasing relief as the endorphins coursed through her body.

She patted his hair looking down through hooded eyes. “Ben, please, I can’t take anymore…”

He kissed the crease of her thigh one last time and carefully propped himself back up again, eager to avoid touching her delicate flesh.

“Feel better?” He crawled up to sit next her where she lay, splayed out, exhausted from too much sun and too much pleasure.

She smiled up at him, eyes glazed over. “Much, much better. Thank you.” 

He kissed her forehead and stood up to open the closet. He pulled a fresh top sheet down from the shelf and snapped it open, wafting it over her. A cool breeze hit her, cooling her back down again, followed by the soft fabric slowly settling over her body. She popped her arms out over the top of the sheet, already feeling relief on her skin from the aloe, and of course, the delightful orgasm.

He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it before letting it drop to the bed again. 

“Get some rest.” 

But her eyes were already closed, as she quickly drifted into an orgasm-induced sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally played myself having to keep this a secret for a whole month! LOL Super honored to be a part of this! I hope you liked, [littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemistake)!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
